Modern buildings, using typical construction components such as reinforced concrete shear walls, structural steel braced frames, structural steel or reinforced concrete moment frames or combinations thereof, have low inherent damping properties. Due to this low inherent damping, high-rise buildings, in particular, tend to be susceptible to excessive vibrations caused by dynamic loads. Excessive accelerations and torsional velocities can cause occupant discomfort, while excessive displacements can cause damage to non-structural and structural elements. For this reason it is advantageous to provide additional sources of damping to control these excessive vibrations and reduce the overall building response to dynamic loads.
Currently available systems for controlling displacements, forces, velocities and accelerations in such structures consist of passive systems such as supplemental dampers and vibration absorbers as well as active systems.
Passive supplemental dampers such as hysteretic, viscous and visco-elastic dampers are currently used in typical braced configurations and are activated under axial deformations. While this may be effective in adding damping to some structural configurations, where under this typical braced configuration the brace elements undergo significant axial deformations, they are less effective for other structural systems, such as high rise buildings where the primary mode of lateral deformation does not cause sufficient axial deformation in typical bracing elements to actuate such dampers. In order to increase the deformations to an extent sufficient to activate the dampers, special configurations using toggle bracers or scissor braces to amplify the displacements are used.
Vibration absorbers such as Tuned Mass Dampers (TMD) and Tuned Liquid Dampers (TLD) are also used to reduce the deflections, forces, velocities and accelerations of such structures. They typically consist of a mechanical vibrating system installed on the top floor of buildings in order to maximize their effectiveness. This has the disadvantage of using up some of the most valuable real estate within the building in addition to being expensive to design and to build. They also act in a limited frequency range.
Active systems require an external power source, an actuating force and extensive hardware and software control systems. As a result, they are expensive to design and implement, and are susceptible to power outages or failure of the control system.